


Tootie's Hiccups

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Cute, Gen, Hiccups, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tootie comes down with the hiccups, and Lumpy tries to find a way to cure them.





	Tootie's Hiccups

It was a lovely day in Multimedia, and Lumpy was hanging out with Tootie at her house. They were upstairs in her bedroom, having a friendly tea party and chatting. But what neither of them realized was that their little playdate was about to take an amusing turn.

Not long after Tootie had taken a sip of her tea and swallowed, an odd sound emerged from her mouth.

"Hic!"

Her eyes went wide with surprise, and so did Lumpy's. The two of them sat where they were, looking at each other in silence. Neither of them knew what to say about what had just happened at first, but then Tootie made the sound again.

"Hic!"

Tootie then put her hand over her mouth, looking a bit embarrassed.

"What's the matter, Tootie?" Lumpy asked.

"I'm not sure..." Tootie replied before she made the sound once more. "Hic!"

Lumpy thought for a moment before he realized what was going on.

"Sounds like you've got the hiccups," he acknowledged.

"Oh... Hic!" Tootie gave another hiccup. "I guess I've been drinking my tea too fast, huh?"

"Maybe," said Lumpy. Tootie hiccuped again before he resumed speaking. "Or maybe they just came out of nowhere. Sometimes they're like that."

"Well, you're not wrong. Hic!" went Tootie. "Ugh..."

"It's okay, Tootie, they'll go away soon," Lumpy went on. "But I heard there's a few different ways to get rid of them."

"Really? Like what? Hic!"

Lumpy thought for a moment, and then held up his forefinger. "Why don't you hold your breath?"

Tootie nodded in understanding, and then took a deep breath. Lumpy looked on as she held it, both of them hoping this would work. After less than ten seconds had gone by, however, Tootie exhaled. A brief pause followed.

"Hic!" Tootie again put her hand over her mouth, looking a bit dismayed. "Guess I didn't hold my breath long enough."

"I'm not surprised," Lumpy said. "Didn't you tell me once that you couldn't hold your breath for even a few seconds?"

"I guess I did... Hic!"

"Maybe there's another way to get rid of those hiccups."

Lumpy began to think of such a way, with Tootie giving another cute or funny hiccup every few seconds. Just then, an idea came to Lumpy.

"Hey, Tootie?" he asked. "What are you afraid of?"

"Oh, all sorts of things," Tootie said with another hic. She counted on her fingers a bit. "Spiders, dragons, the wolverine from that Tiny Toons episode... Hic! Why?"

"I was hoping I could scare the hiccups out of you somehow," said Lumpy, "but I don't want you to think I'm being mean."

Tootie gave another hiccup before she responded.

"I know you wouldn't do it to be mean, Lumpy," said Tootie. Just then, an idea came to her. "Hey, Lumpy, could you give me your-- Hic --phone?"

Lumpy reached into his pocket, pulled out his smartphone and handed it to Tootie. She opened up the Internet browser, and then typed something in. Then she slid her hand over her glasses, tapped the "Search" button, and waited. Another hiccup later, when she thought the results had come up, she took her hand off, and...

"EEK!!" Tootie cringed with a brief scream of fear and closed the page as quickly as she could. Almost immediately afterward, however, she calmed down and handed her phone back to Lumpy. "Okay, I'm done."

"What'd you look at?" Lumpy wanted to know.

Tootie looked away and blushed in embarrassment. "Um, I can't remember... I think it was the wolverine I just mentioned."

"Oh, yeah." Lumpy looked a bit nervous now that she'd told him. "I know how you feel; he scared me when I first saw him, too."

Tootie then hiccuped again, her eyes widening as she did so. "Hic!"

"Ugh...!" Tootie placed her hand on her face, as well as the elbow belonging to that hand on the tea table. "I can't believe that didn't work!"

"Yeah, me neither," Lumpy replied. Tootie hiccuped again. "In literally anything with hiccups that I've seen, being scared is what makes them go away..."

Just then, he got another idea - one that made him smile. He got up from his seat and went up to Tootie.

"I think I know how to get rid of your hiccups," he told her.

Tootie couldn't respond without giving another hiccup first. "But how?"

Lumpy placed both of his hands on Tootie's sides and began to wiggle his fingers gently. Tootie gasped in surprise, but then began to laugh cutely.

"Hahaha, hahahahahahaha!!" She hiccuped again in the middle of her laughter, but it otherwise continued for a few seconds. "Ahahahahahaha!!"

Lumpy then pulled his hands away from Tootie and chuckled to himself in amusement. Tootie sat where she was, holding her sides as she blushed.

"I'm sorry, Tootie," Lumpy apologized, "I was hoping a couple tickles could help."

"It's alright, Lu-- Hic! --Lumpy," Tootie replied. "It's not like I didn't enjoy it. Hic!"

Tootie looked down at her tea cup, which still had a bit of her tea inside. She picked it up to finish it, but hiccuped again as soon as she swallowed.

"I'll be right back, Lumpy."

She got up from her tea table, then left her room and made her way into the bathroom. She filled her tea cup with some cold water from the sink, hiccuping again as she did so, and then drank the water down. She then panted a few times, but it wasn't long before she hiccuped again. Tootie helped herself to another cup of water, but that didn't help, either.

Defeated, Tootie came back into her bedroom and placed her tea cup back on her tea table. Lumpy looked at her, a worried expression on his face the entire time.

"Who am I kidding? Hic!" Tootie asked as she sat back down at the table. "I'm never gonna get rid of these hiccups, no matter how hard I try... Hic!"

"Aw, Tootie. Don't be like that," Lumpy said. "There has to be something that can cure them..."

"Yeah, but what? Hic!" Tootie took a light breath and sighed in unhappiness.

Lumpy went back over to her to place his hand on her shoulder. Tootie hiccuped again, but noticed Lumpy was comforting her. She looked up at him with a grateful smile, happy that he was supporting her.

Lumpy smiled as well - but then, his nose began to twitch around. He removed his hand from Tootie's shoulder as he stood back up, watching as his snout wiggled back and forth. His nostrils began to flare as well.

"What's the-- Hic-- matter, Lumpy?" Tootie wanted to know, an expression of curiosity on her face.

"I, I think I'm going to..." Lumpy didn't get to finish his sentence. He turned away from his friend and lowered his eyelids as his breath began to hitch. Tootie could tell what he was going to do, however: he was going to sneeze.

"Aaaaah... Haaaaah..." Lumpy inhaled, tilting his neck backward. "HaaaaaaAAAHHHH..."

Tootie looked on in anticipation, hiccuping occasionally. But she wasn't going to let that interrupt this - not when she knew this sneeze was going to be a big one.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH--" Lumpy reared his upper body back with a final dramatic breath, nostrils flaring as widely as they could go, and finally exploded - and it sounded oddly hilarious and adorable. "CHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

Tootie winced in complete disbelief as Lumpy shot his neck forwards, with a good amount of spray being released from his mouth. It was quite a loud and forceful sneeze, but it was thankfully harmless. As he caught his breath, Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Ugh..."

Tootie sat where she was for a moment, not knowing what to say at first. But then a smile began to form on her face. She placed her hand over her mouth as she snickered a couple of times, and then began to laugh. It sounded quite similar to what her laugh sounded like whenever she was tickled, but this time it lasted for quite a few seconds longer than when Lumpy had actually tickled her.

Lumpy turned and looked at her as Tootie laughed over how his sneeze had sounded. Did she really find his explosion to be hilarious? Lumpy had a feeling she did. But he waited until she was done laughing before he spoke again.

"Excuse me..." Lumpy said as he rubbed his nose a bit more.

"Oh, Lumpy!" Tootie wiped a single tear from her eye with her forefinger. "That was so funny!"

Lumpy blushed. "It was?"

Tootie nodded as she caught her breath. "That had to have been the funniest sounding sneeze I've ever heard. And it was quite adorable, too."

Lumpy couldn't help but smiled as he continued blushing. "Gee, thanks, Tootie."

"And you know what?" Tootie then asked. "My hiccups are gone. I guess laughing at that sneeze of yours helped them go away."

Lumpy kept his smile as he let that sink in. Indeed, Tootie hadn't given another hiccup since those few moments before he released his sneeze.

"Well, I'm glad you've gotten over your hiccups, Tootie," Lumpy said.

"Me, too," said Tootie. "Thanks for helping me out, Lumpy."

"No problem," Lumpy replied. "I was happy to help, even if I didn't realize it."

He and Tootie laughed over his little joke, and then they resumed their tea party from where they left off. Even if it wouldn't be long before Tootie's hiccups came back - or perhaps if Lumpy got them as well - they were both glad they'd gotten them over with for the time being.


End file.
